


Stubborn

by Jadeyeol



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, College Life, EXO - Freeform, EXO Drabbles, EXO Imagines, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, imagine, kpop, kpop one shots, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeyeol/pseuds/Jadeyeol
Summary: Being jealous can make you really stubborn.I apologize if some grammar errors are found. Let me know, thanks!





	Stubborn

 

 Mostly on the college days, people are happy that is the weekend. Some have plans like, going to parties, visiting the family or just sleep the whole weekend.

 

 

One thing is that a person don’t want to do is cry their  eyes out and get wasted over a break-up.

 

 

 

   
"Hey, Chanyeol. Were you able to talk to her?" Sehun entered the dorm. He sat down next to Chanyeol. Nudging him by the shoulder since Chanyeol seemed lost in his thoughts.  
 

  
"She won't answer the phone!" Chanyeol rubs his face in frustration, now pouting as he looks at his phone. Hoping his girl would at least answer one of his multiple texts messages.  
 

 

Chanyeol usually spends his free time playing videos games or playing music always having his girlfriend, Y/N around. Unfortunately this weekend he was sulking all alone in his dorm.

 

  
"You just had to hang out with Wendy." Sehun scoffed, hitting Chanyeol on the shoulder.

  
   
"Hey!" Chanyeol snapped. "It's not my fault the professor paired us two for that damn project!" Sehun looked at him un-amused, he found it quite funny watching Chanyeol agitated.  
 

  
"You could've told her!" Sehun countered.  
 

  
"I would've but you know how stubborn she is, especially if anything has to do with Wendy!" Chanyeol realized, harshly hitting his forehead with his palm. "I'm so stupid, I made it worse!"

  
   
Sehun now felt a little bad for his friend, he sighed. "Well, don't be too harsh with yourself. I mean, Y/N should know you love her and would never cheat...right?"

 

  
   
"Yes!" Chanyeol stood up. "She should've trusted me. I did nothing wrong!"

  
   
"Well, Chanyeol, you had to te--"  
 

  
"I'm going to her place, this is not fair!" Chanyeol declared, not letting Sehun finish with his words.

  
   
"Chanyeol, think about it!" Sehun yelled as Chanyeol stormed off. "Ah, this idiot."  
   
 

 

  
=====/////=====

 

  
   
"Y/N, what are you doing!?" Ae-Bong arrived at the dorm, shocked to see her friend on the floor crying.

  
   
"Ae-Ae-Bon-Bong?" Y/N slurred on her words and began to laugh.

  
   
"Are you drunk? It's barely the afternoon!" Ae-Bong stomped her way towards Y/N. She kneeled next to her, clearly annoyed watching her friend completely wasted .Knowing well that Y/N is not a drinker.  
 

  
"Wait, why are you this drunk?" Ae-Bong brushes the hair out of Y/N's face.  
 

  
Y/N was laying on the floor, eyes closed, messy hair and cheeks flushed. But at least she had a smirk on her face.

  
   
"Y/N?"

  
   
"Is she prettier than me-me?" Y/N said but more to herself. Y/N grabbed Ae-Bong by the collar of her hoodie, bringing her down. "Am I pretty?"

  
   
Ae-Bong looked at her in disbelief. "Right now? You don't look so pretty."  
 

  
"Bitch, have you seen yourself in the mornings?"  
 

  
"Hey!" Ae-Bong smacked Y/N on the forehead. "If it wasn't for your drunken state, I would've kicked your ass. Plus, Suho said I'm beautiful in the mornings!"  Ae-Bong huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

  
   
"Then Suho has to go to the eye doctor."

  
   
"You can be a little asshole when you are dru--uh, Y/N?" Ae-Bong's annoyance quickly disappeared once she saw tears forming on Y/N's eyes. "Are you okay?"

  
   
"No." Y/N now began to cry, she covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them.

  
   
"Y/N, why are you crying?" Ae-Bong took the hands off of Y/N's face, she frowned, not understanding Y/N's outburst. Was it the alcohol?"

  
   
"Ae-Bong?"

  
   
"Yes?"

  
   
"Is Wendy better than me?"

  
   
Dumbfounded was Ae-Bong. Not believing such words coming from her dear friend. Y/N is known for her being confident and strong, that is what she loved the most about her. Especially since she quickly realized that the reason why she is acting like this is because of her boyfriend, Chanyeol.

 

"Look at me." Ae-Bong took Y/N's face into her hands, both of them were now staring at each other. "What did he do to you? Something happened with Wendy?"

 

"We broke up!" Y/N began to cry even harder. "He replaced me with Wendy, that bitch!" She turned around, face now pressed against the marble floor from their living room.

 

 

"He did what now!?" Ae-Bong stood up from the floor, eyes wide as she tried to process what Y/N had told her. "That big-eared bastard!"

 

 

"He is!" Y/N mumbled against the floor. She reached for the bottle of soju beside her.

 

 

Just as she almost grabbed it, Ae-Bong slapped her hand away.

 

"Ow!"

 

"No more drinking!" Ae-Bong took the bottle of soju, going to the kitchen so she can dispose of it.

 

"Oh, no, no." Y/N clumsily stood up from the floor. "I don't feel so good..."

 

"Don't puke on the floor, bathroom, now!" Ae-Bong, sprinted to the living room, grabbing her drunk roommate. "Hold it, I'm taking you to the toilet!"

 

  
"What the hell did you eat?" Ae-Bong was disgusted as she held Y/N's hair as she vomits. 

  
   
"Shut up!" Y/N' coughed, now flushing the toilet. "I feel horrible..."

 

"The alcohol or Chanyeol?"

 

"Both." She told Ae-Bong, head still looking into the toilet.

 

"Get up, I'll help you get cleaned--"

 

There was now a frantic knocking on the door.

 

"What the hell?" Ae-Bong, stood up, grabbing a towel and handing it to Y/N. "Wait here."

 

Walking to the door, Ae-Bong looked into the peephole. She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

 

"What do you want Chanyeol? How did you get up here without getting caught?”

 

 

"You know I’m a pro by now. Open up, I need to talk to Y/N," Chanyeol said desperately

 

 

Ae-Bong opened the door, crossing her arms. She glared at him. If the saying 'looks could kill'' was true, Chanyeol would be dead.

 

 

"You have the nerve to come here after what you did!" Ae-Bong spat.

 

 

"What?" Chanyeol raised a brow at her, totally confused.

 

 

"Asshole!" Ae-Bong kicked him in the shin. Chanyeol hissed in pain, bending over so he could rub the pain away from his left leg.

 

"Are you crazy!?"

 

 

"Me? Crazy? You broke up with Y/N for Wendy? Now, are you crazy!? Ae-Bong raised her fist to punch him but Chanyeol quickly stopped her by grabbing her hand.

 

 

"What? she told you that?" Chanyeol seemed shocked which now it had Ae-Bong a little confused.

 

 

 

"I didn't break up with her, we had an argument about Wendy that is all and it just got out of hand. She didn't even let me explain myself properly." Chanyeol explains, Ae-bong saw his pleading eyes and slowly lowered her fist.

 

 

 

"Well, Y/N can be overly dramatic..." She mumbled.

 

 

"Exactly--"

 

 

"But that doesn't mean I completely believe you!" She pointed a finger at him and he raised his hands in defense.

 

 

  
"Tell you this.” She began. “Y/N is in the bathroom. Go deal with her and this better be resolved. I'm going to meet up with Suho now."

 

 

  
Ae-Bong walked away, grabbing her purse from the kitchen counter. Stopping by the door, putting on her shoes, Ae-Bong looked at Chanyeol.

 

 

"Good-luck." Before leaving, she looked back at Chanyeol once more. "Oh, and she's drunk." And with that Ae-Bong left.

 

 

"Fuck, this is not good!" Chanyeol, threw his backpack on the floor, taking his shoes off and jacket.

 

 

Slowly and cautiously, he looked into the bathroom. He gasped as soon as he saw his girlfriend laying on the floor.

 

 

"Baby, baby!" Chanyeol cupped her face with his hands, inspecting her face and her body to see if she doesn't have any injuries. Grabbing the towel near, he folds it and placed it under Y/N's head.

 

 

"Babe, wake up..." Chanyeol frowned, caressing her face delicately.

 

 

Y/N grunted, slowly opening her eyes. "Yeollie?" she called him, voice small.

 

 

 

Chanyeol smiled when she called him by his nickname "Babe, you are way too drunk." He chuckled lightly.

 

 

 

"You asshole!" Y/N suddenly spat, struggling to get up but succeeded. She hit him by the shoulder. "Why are you here?!"

 

 

"Why did you told Ae-Bong we broke up? You are still my girl!" Chanyeol helped her with her balance, not wanting her to fall and hurt herself.

 

 

"Don't to-touch me!" Y/N pushed Chanyeol. Chanyeol lost his balance and fell back onto the toilet.

 

 

Sitting on the toilet Chanyeol reached for Y/N, making her sit on top of his lap.

 

 

"Stop, let go!" Y/N struggled to free herself from Chanyeol's arms. He wouldn't budge, his hold was firm but not too hard to hurt her.

 

 

"Please, listen!" Chanyeol begged, eyes searching for hers but she kept looking away.

 

 

"No!"

 

 

"Babe, please--"

 

 

"Don't call me that!" She hissed, still trying to wiggle herself out of his hold.

 

 

"Why? You love it when I call you that." Chanyeol whined, pressing his forehead on her shoulder.

 

 

"Not anymore. Why don't you call Wendy that now?" She muttered, nostrils flared up, obviously drunk and mad. 

 

 

"Nothing happened with Wendy!"

 

 

 

"I saw you hugging her, she had her arms wrapped around you!" Y/N glared at Chanyeol. "Why? You still love her?"

 

 

  
Chanyeol felt so guilty, especially since he hasn't told her that the professor paired them for a project. Yes, Wendy did hug him but it was her who initiate it, taking him by surprise. Wendy was thanking him because she was lucky to have him since he was pretty smart with the work, knowing that they would totally have an A.

 

Chanyeol wanted to tell Y/N sooner but was scared to tell her since she was never in good terms with Wendy. Especially since Wendy was very bitchy when Y/N started dating Chanyeol 2 years ago in freshman year.

 

 

 

"You are too drunk, let me clean you up and take you to bed. I'll wait till you sober up to properly talk about this." Chanyeol’s hands grabbed the hem of her shirt.

 

 

"What are you doing!?" Y/N stopped him.

 

 

  
"Taking your clothes off, you need a shower."

 

 

  
"You are not getting me naked, get away!

 

 

  
"I've seen you naked plenty of times, okay. Let me help you get cleaned up, please."

 

 

  
After a brief silence, Y/N huffed, clearly still annoyed. She then nodded and Chanyeol carefully took her shirt off, tossing it to the side.

 

  
"Let's get you cleaned up."

 

  
=====/////=====

 

  
3 hours passed and Chanyeol was in the kitchen preparing a meal for Y/N. He was making some jjajang ramyeon with some truffle oil, a dish Y/N has been eating a lot lately.

 

Chanyeol smiled as he kept thinking back to when he was helping Y/N get cleaned up. She was so quiet but had this big pout on her face as he helped her shower and brush her teeth. Chanyeol knew she was still mad but was thankful that was able to get her cleaned. He made her some tea with extra lemon just how she likes it, hoping it at least help her sober up a little.

 

 

 

Looking over his shoulder he saw that Y/N was still asleep on the couch. Finishing up with the cooking, he prepared the table.

 

 

Walking towards the couch, he kneeled beside her. "Y/N?" he whispered.

 

"I don't want your curtains." She mumbled in her sleep, scratching her nose.

 

 

Chanyeol smiled at her random statement, she was in an interesting dream it seems. "Y/N, the food is ready." He called once more and this time he tugged on her blanket.

 

 

"Fine..." She grabbed her blanket and threw it at Chanyeol's face, sleepily making her way to the kitchen.

 

"This girl." Chanyeol sighed, tossing the blanket back to the couch.

 

 

"Yes..." Y/N smiled once she saw jjajang ramyeon on the table.

 

 

"I made it for you." Chanyeol sat on the table, grabbing his plate. "I hope you like it."

 

 

Y/N glared at him, she was happy with the food but that didn't mean she was happy with him. Still annoyed.

 

 

Realizing something was missing, Y/N went to the fridge. She took out one egg, grabbing an extra plate so she could only take the egg yolks.

 

 

 

"Mmm," She sat on the table, adding the egg to the jjajang ramyeon.

 

 

"Don't drool on yourself." Chanyeol chuckled when he saw Y/N basically salivating as she mixed her food.

 

 

  
She completely ignored him and took a mouthful of her food. Humming in delight.

 

 

  
Chanyeol was content with her liking the food but he was getting desperate, he wanted to resolve their issue.

 

 

After finishing their food, they sat there quite. The tension was real.

 

"I guess I start?" Chanyeol broke the silence, he began to fidget with his hands.

 

 

  
"Why did you let Wendy get all over you?" Y/N basically started. "Out of all people it had to be her? your ex? the shadiest person on campus?"

 

 

  
"I mean to tell you, I swear." Chanyeol reached for her hand but Y/N moved it away from his reach.

 

"You are just saying it because you got caught."

 

 

"Y/N, Please. It was a misunderstanding. She just hugged me out of nowhere, I didn't even wrap my arms around her!"

 

  
Y/N bit her bottom lip, she thought back at the scene and it was true, Chanyeol didn't have his arms around Wendy. But Y/N is stubborn, she will not admit to it.

 

  
"You not telling me she is your partner is shady, okay?" Y/N countered.

 

 

  
"I knew you would freak out and it wasn't my decision. It was the professor!" Chanyeol pinched the bring of his nose, now looking back at Y/N. "It's not fair..."

 

 

"What is not fair?" Y/N scoffed, straightening herself on the chair.

 

 

  
"I have no intentions on cheating on you. Wendy is the past, okay? I love you, okay?"

 

 

  
Y/N stood quiet as she was trying to figure out what to say.

 

 

"Y/N, plea---"

 

 

"Then why did you say we have to break up?" Y/N cut him off, her attitude was calmer this time.

 

 

  
"I didn't say that." Chanyeol sighed, shaking his head.

 

 

"You were making a scene at the lobby and things got really heated, remember? I said if you don't trust me enough then we shouldn't be together. So...you don't trust me? you broke things off quickly." Chanyeol began to bounce his leg from under the table, poor guy was nervous.

 

 

  
Y/N began to whine, pressing her forehead on the table. quickly sitting straight again. "You know how I get when it comes to Wendy! She's pretty, student council president...your mom loves her, come on!" Raising her hands in defeat.

 

 

  
"Now you know how I felt with Johnny!" Chanyeol added. He didn't mean to say it since he agreed to never mention it, saying that he was over it. Looks like he wasn't at all.

 

 

 

Y/N stood up from her chair, pointing her finger at him, lips pressed into a thin line. "It's not the same!"

 

 

 

"You guys dated! How am I supposed to react when I saw him close to you, whispering into your ear? It looked intimate!"

 

 

 

"It was a party, and he was asking about what I thought about the DJ. Johnny and I dated for like a month, I told you this already." Y/N walked to the living room, plopping down on the sofa. Chanyeol followed.

 

 

"How did it feel?" he says.

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"You got jealous, right? mad too, right?" It was not Chanyeol's turn to point his finger at her.

 

 

"Of course, you are my boyfriend!" Y/N says exasperatedly.

 

 

  
"Exactly! I did not forget that I'm your boyfriend, I did push her away and told her to not be touching me like that but of course, you weren't there to see. What happened with Johnny? you explained it to me and I believed you. I trusted you and never again I doubted you because I do trust you. Why can't you do the same?" Chanyeol gaze was fixated at her.

 

 

 

Y/N felt her heart drop. She knew he was right and the guilt was eating her up. Chanyeol always trusted her with everything and always reminded her how much she means to him. Why couldn't she do the same? She did trust him but jealousy can really turn a person angrily blind, making a person not think straight. But one of the big factors of this argument to escalate like this is that Y/N can be really stubborn.

 

 

 

  
"Stop scolding me like a child." Y/N huffed, grabbing the sofa pillow beside her and burying her face onto it.

 

 

Chanyeol sighed, walking towards her. Sitting beside her, he pulled her into his arms.

 

  
"Hey." He mumbled against her hair. "Look at me, please?"

 

 

  
Y/N took her face off the pillow, frown on her face as she looked at him. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

 

"Me too, I'm sorry. We weren't thinking straight."

 

 

 

Y/N nodded and she looked away. Feeling so guilty that she wouldn't look at her boyfriend.

 

 

Chanyeol took her face into his right hand, making her look back at him.

 

 

  
"You're my girlfriend. You are beautiful. You are an amazing artist and my mom adores you.' Chanyeol laughed making Y/N finally smile at him.

 

 

"You are so stupid." she giggles and Chanyeol squished her cheeks with his hand, his hands were big that he was easily able to do that.

 

 

  
"Hey!" she muffled, trying to pull away but Chanyeol pulled her in for a quick peck on the lips.

 

 

  
"How can you be so nice to me? Especially when I'm such a stubborn bitch sometimes."

 

 

  
"No, you relax, babe. I love who you are." Chanyeol presses his forehead against hers.

  
Y/N smirked, biting her bottom lip. "You just love getting dominated, huh?"

 

"Hey!"

 

 

"I'm kidding...a little." Y/N  began to laugh harder, Chanyeol pulled her into his arms again. his warmth and the scent of his perfume was so comforting. Her heart fluttered like always.

 

 

 

"I love you." She tells him, making him smile again.

 

 

 

"Huh? I didn't hear you?" He teased and  she feigned annoyance.

 

 

"Nevermind then!"

 

 

"I was just teasing!" His laughter echoed the room, a joyful sound that she just adored.

 

 

  
Chanyeol pushed her down on the sofa, now hovering her. "What did you say?" he asked once more.

 

"I said I love you, stupid. Are you deaf?" she playfully rolled her eyes at him.

 

 

  
He hummed and began peppering her face with kisses. Giggling as he began to kiss her neck, knowing that she was extremely ticklish.

 

“Stop!”

 

 

  
Chanyeol stopped, raising his head again so he could see her face. "I love you, too. My stubborn girlfriend."

 

 

  
"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

 

 

  
Chanyeol didn't answer, instead, he captured her lips with his. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

 

 

  
Chanyeol tried to not throw his weight on top of her "I don't want to crush you, babe."

 

 

  
"You don't say that when we are in bed---"

 

 

"Whatever." Chanyeol cut her off by kissing her again, both of them giggling like pair of children.

 

 

 

  
That what happens when you are in love, right?

 

 

  
It's not promised that they will not get into another argument but at the end of the day they will always talk it out and remind themselves how much they mean to each other.  
 

 


End file.
